Harry Potter and the Timelord
by Consultant Timelord
Summary: A seven year old Harry Potter calls for help, and the doctor comes to save him, they go on adventures and go to Hogwarts! (will go into other fandoms later) Rated T for reasons.
1. A TARDIS on Privet Drive

**I don't own anything! Please read.**

"Help me, help me, please. He's going to hurt me like he did the last time I was bad. Please help me, I'm scared." Harry Potter whispered to his toy soldiers in the dark of his cupboard.

~#~

"Here it is, Rose, the world's fair 1939, the first ever, the second world war is - Oh, this isn't New York, this is Privet Drive?" The Doctor stepped out of his TARDIS and looked down Privet Drive which appeared to be a neighborhood of identical houses.

"Where are we, Doctor? I thought we were going to the World's fair in New York."

"I… Don't… Know, exactly where we are, but it appears to be somewhere called Privet Drive."

"Privet Drive?"

"Exactly," the Doctor scratched his head and gave a little shake like his phone had vibrated. "How interesting, I got a message on my psychic paper, that's new, (A.N. I think...). It's a little boy who lives on this street, he's asking for help, apparently someone is going to hurt him."

"Sounds dangerous."

"Fantastic." They headed down the street looking for a house that might have a very scared child inside. All the houses were exactly identical so just walking down the street was extremely unsuccessful.

The street was pretty quiet so it was quite a surprise when a car turned down the street with a screech. Two people were sitting in the front seat of the car looking at a very large map. The Doctor went up to their car window and knocked.

"Hello!" He said as the man in the passenger seat rolled down the window. "May we help you?"

"Yes, uh, my wife and I were just looking for a number 4 Privet Drive, we were invited to dinner there, but we can't seem to find it."

"Right, well" the Doctor stopped speaking when the psychic paper vibrated again. "Hmm," he said reading the paper. "By any chance are you visiting a man named Vernon?"

"Why, yes, Vernon Dursley."

"Good, you see, I'm from MI6," He said holding up the psychic paper. "And I need to gather intelligence on him, is there a chance he hasn't met you before?"

"He hasn't met us before, we're just on the promotion board."

"Right. So what are your names?"

"I'm John Williams and this is Lily Williams."

"So sorry, but you won't be going to dinner tonight." He gave them a grin, and headed to number 4 Privet Drive with Rose close behind.

~#~

Harry laid on his bed colouring. He was drawing a picture of a flying motorcycle and a giant. His uncle walked up to his cupboard door and opened it. "Freak." He said grabbing Harry by the ear and pulling him out of the cupboard. "We've got company coming so you'd better be silent, I hear one noise from you and your punishment is going to be way worse."

Harry shuddered and nodded. His uncle kicked him in the gut and knocked him into the cupboard, locking the door. Harry went back to doodling silently, ignoring the tears dripping down his cheeks that were ruining his pictures.

He heard the doorbell ring and his cousin Dudley got the door. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Williams, welcome to our home, may I take your coats?"

"Yes, why not." Said Mr. Williams.

Dudley hobbled over with their coats and threw them into the cupboard on top of Harry. The people had leather jackets which was quite unusual for his uncle's guests normally they had suit jackets.

Harry pressed his face against the grate in the cupboard to try and see the guests as they walked by into the dining . Mr williams had big ears and a purple t-shirt and Mrs. Williams looked very young with beautiful long blonde hair. Harry was watching Mrs. Williams when she caught his eye and gasped.

~#~

Rose was quite surprised to see a boy in the cupboard under the stairs. She motioned to the boy that she'd be right back and whispered into the Doctor's ear. "He's in the cupboard under the stairs."

"Are you sure?" The Doctor whispered back, as they walked into the dining room, and a man, who he assumed was Vernon Dursley stood up to greet him. "Ah. You must be Vernon Dursley, it's such a pleasure to finally meet you." The Doctor said holding out his hand to shake.

Vernon gave the Doctor a horrible smile and shook his hand, "And it's a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Williams."

"Please, call me John, this is my wife, Lily," the Doctor saw Vernon's wife give a shudder when he said Rose's fake name.

"Lovely to meet you, I'm Petunia, Vernon's wife," The woman said rising to shake and the Doctor realized just how different the two were physically, Petunia was freakishly skinny with a neck like a giraffe and Vernon was extremely overweight with absolutely no neck, and a horrible moustache.

~#~

Harry was confused by the visitors, they looked and acted like no one Vernon ever had over, but then again most of them didn't notice Harry. At first Harry had thought that the pretty lady was going to come back for him, but it had been a long time and she wasn't showing, finally he heard the visiting man say something about going to the restroom, and heard footsteps coming towards his cupboard.

The man with the big ears pressed his face against his cupboard opening and looked at him. "Are you okay?" He asked Harry.

"Y-y-y-yes." Harry stuttered in response.

"Were you asking for help?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I turned my teacher's hair blue, and now I'm in trouble."

"And he's going to hurt you?" Harry's lip quivered and he nodded. "Alright, I'm going to help you."

Harry heard footsteps coming and started shaking his head. "Go away, I don't want you to be hurt." Dudley came into the hallway and

"Dad! Dad! They found Harry!" Dudley shouted to the dining room. Vernon came barreling into the hallway.

"You've made a grave mistake." Vernon growled at the Doctor. Vernon shoved the Doctor out of the way and grabbed Harry roughy out of the cupboard.

"Sir, I'm going to have to arrest you for child abuse." The Doctor said to Vernon as he dragged Harry down the hall.

Veron just grunted. Vernon finally stopped dragging the poor boy when he got to a door. "Want to see what's inside?" Vernon said, grinning like a mad man. He pulled the door open to reveal a set of cement stairs leading to an unfinished basement. "Goodbye," he said lightly and pushed Harry down the stair.

~#~

Harry screamed and fell and screamed, the Doctor felt like the scream was going to go on forever, and then... silence.

"Get out of my house," Vernon growled at the Doctor.

"You could have killed that boy."

"I said, get out of my house!"

"I don't think so." The Doctor smiled at the man.

"I could kill you like I killed the freak."

"I think you'll find I'm not that easy to kill, but then again I'm not a six year-old"

"Seven, he was seven."

"Whatever, Rose!" Rose ran into the room. "The boy's downstairs, get him and bring him into the TARDIS."

"Okay." Rose shoved past Vernon and went downstairs.

"Now Mr. Dursley, you and your wife are under arrest for child abuse, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"You're not a police officer."

"No, but I am," the Doctor pulled out his psychic paper. "From MI6."

"That's a blank paper."

"You have no imagination."

"Imaination is against my values."

"You have no values."

Rose came up the stairs carrying a very small and very dead Harry. "Rose can I borrow your phone?"

"In my pocket."

"Thanks." The Dotor grabbed it and called the police. "Right, I'd like to report a case of child abuse. Yes, he killed his nephew. No, the body's in my TARDIS. Yes, I am the Doctor. No. No. His name is Vernon Dursley, he lives at number 4 Privet Drive, although he'll probably make a run for it. No. NO. Alright, good."

"They're on their way."

Vernon gasped, and the Doctor stormed out of the house.

~#~

Rose was on her knees next to the little boy. The glow of the TARDIS lit up the boy's face, he looked very dead. The Doctor came storming into the TARDIS.

"Doctor? Can you, save him?" She looked up at him with big eyes.

"It's going to drain a lot of energy."

"OK"

"Let me just..." The Doctor started up the TARDIS, then bent down next to the boy. The Doctor's hands started to glow. "Rose, move out of the way." He rubbed his hands together like he was using a defibrillator. "CLEAR!" He shouted and pressed down on the little chest. He did a few more times and the TARDIS started to shake.

"NO!" The Doctor said getting to his feet. "Now you listen to me!" He shouted at the TARDIS, but they crashed anyway.

"Doctor, why did we crash?" Rose asked getting to her feet again after being knocked over by the crash.

"I assume, she's mad at me for giving one of my regenerations to the boy."

"And she is... the TARDIS?"

"Of course."

"OK where are we?"

"I was just going to ask you to check."

Rose headed to the door and stopped halfway there. "Doctor?" She asked, her voice was shaking. "I - uh - I mean do you think he's going to be alright?"

"Probably."

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS and looked around, they were in front of a cafe next to a door that said 221b. "Um." Rose said turning around. "It appears we are -"

The Doctor and the boy came flying out of the TARDIS.

"What?" Rose asked, confused.

"It appears that we've been ejected, she and I are apparently on a break." He kicked the TARDIS.

"Well we need to stay somewhere until you guys get back together again, and to figure out if the boy's alright." Rose said looking at the broken boy who didn't look that much better.

The Doctor picked up the boy. "Well Rose, just knock on the door."

 **Did you like it? Did you not? Please Review and request episodes from doctor who, sherlock, and torchwood for harry to join in.**


	2. The Boys of Baker Street

**Still don't own anything, although I will be sure to inform you if I do.**

Sherlock was going crazy. He had lost his cigarette patches, not that they really worked anyway, they were a - what was that word, Sherlock snapped his fingers, annoyed, it didn't matter, the missing word didn't matter, it wasn't important. Like the "Solar System" _John_. Sherlock started shooting the wall to relieve his boredom, life was _so_ boring, couldn't someone be murdered already.

John came running into the room. "What the _hell_ are you doing?" He shouted at Sherlock who was sitting in an armchair.

"Bored." Sherlock said looking at his shots on the wall.

"What?" John looked exasperated, like he was surprised Sherlock would shoot the wall.

"Bored!" Sherlock got out of the chair and shot the wall again. "Bored! Bored!" John came all the way into the room and grabbed the gun from Sherlock. "Don't know what's got into the criminal classes. Good job I'm not one of them."

"So you take it out on the wall."

"Ah, the wall had it coming." Sherlock flopped onto the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"What about that Russian case?"

"Belarus. Open and shut domestic murder. Not worth my time."

"Ah, shame" Suddenly the doorbell rang. John put his head in his hands. "Get the door, Sherlock."

"You get it."

"You're the one who's shooting the wall."

"Fine." Sherlock moaned getting off the couch. He walked downstairs and opened the door. A young woman was standing there with a leather jacket on, she had obviously just been somewhere with a lot of blood, and the person behind her explained the blood. The person behind her was a man who was also in a leather jacket, and was holding a small boy who was bleeding.

Sherlock couldn't read a lot on the two adults, but he gathered a lot of information on the boy. He was a skinny boy wearing clothes that were extremely big on him and every visible inch of skin was covered in bruises, he was obviously a child abuse case.

"Um... Hello I'm Rose, this is the Doc - heh. John Smith," The young woman said, interrupting his train of thought, although Sherlock knew that John Smith wasn't really the man's name, considering the woman was a bad liar and John Smith was such a fake name. "Well, his girlfriend kicked him out, they're on a break, or whatever, and we were wondering if we could stay here." The girlfriend part was also a lie, Sherlock knew because he saw 'John Smith' roll his eyes when she said that.

"And the boy?" Sherlock asked, he still had not deduced the boy's relation to the people although he assumed they weren't his parents.

"Yes well, we're with MI6," 'John Smith' said holding up a blank piece of paper, like he expected Sherlock to be impressed. "And-"

"I don't work with MI6," Sherlock said to the liars standing in front of him. He was about to shut the door in their face when John, _real_ John came down the stairs.

"A head, Sherlock there's a head in the- Oh... my... God, is he alright?" John rushed past Sherlock to 'John Smith' with the boy.

"Yes, well... I think so, I mean I am a Doctor." The woman sniggered at this. "But I don't really specialize in medicine or healing, I might be a yo-yo Doctor..." He zoned out and the girl covered her face, obviously trying not to laugh.

"Look, I am an actual Doctor, please, ignore him." John said pointing to Sherlock, there was a time when this would have offended him but now it didn't matter. "Please come inside."

Real John led fake John, and Rose, upstairs to the flat. Sherlock followed them. When they got upstairs, (A.N. which took two seconds, honestly, it was just a flight of stairs). John had them put the boy on Sherlock's couch.

"Yes ignore the bullet holes, my flat mate was _bored_." John shot Sherlock a look. 'John Smith's' eyes widened, but he nodded. "So..." Real John said looking over the boy on the couch. "Where are you guys from?"

"Oh, around. We work with MI6." 'John Smith' handed John the blank piece of paper.

John studied the paper with great interest. "Impressive." He muttered.

"Honestly John, it's a blank piece of paper, no need to look so impressed." Sherlock almost rolled his eyes at John, but he wasn't eleven. He heard 'John Smith' mutter something under his breath that sounded like the word, fantastic.

"No it's not it says right here, Doctor John Smith, and Rose Tyler, MI6." John showed Sherlock the piece of paper, it was still blank.

"Okay," Sherlock smiled at John.

"You have a skull on your fireplace." 'John Smith' said looking at them.

"Yes, old friend of mine, well, sort of." Sherlock said. "John Smith' sent Rose a cryptic message that obviously meant, _this guy is crazy, run for your life_. "Well, John. I'm going to go to the store to get some cigarettes, there's too much average human in here, and no case. I trust you won't do anything stupid." Actually he didn't, John would probably do something stupid.

"Get the patches, Sherlock." John stated, Sherlock was amused at John's strange desire to take care of him.

"No, thank you." Sherlock huffed at John, cigarettes were way more effective.

"I'll come with you." 'John Smith' said, following Sherlock out the door.

"No."

"Yes."

"You're lucky I need cigarettes."

"You know, those things will kill you."

"So" They were outside now, heading down the street to the convenience store on the corner.

"Well, no humans want death."

"Interesting answer, although highly illogical, all humans want death, or we wouldn't constantly be doing things that will lead to the demise of the human race."

"Hmm." Sherlock saw 'John Smith's' eyes light up like he was intrigued. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced, my name's John Smith, but I go by the Doctor." 'John Smith/ _the Doctor_ ' grinned at Sherlock.

"Is that supposed to be impressive? Because it isn't, and you aren't. I'm Sherlock Holmes, and that _is_ impressive."

~#~

John looked at the broken boy on his couch, the boy had obviously been physically abused, John didn't need to be a _detective_ to see that. "So where did you and Mr. Smith find this boy?" John asked Rose who was standing behind him looking embarrassed.

"Oh, we uh... picked him up on a case, down on Privet Drive."

"Privet Drive?" John had never heard of such a place.

"Yeah. It's somewhere in England."

"Hmm." John got the feeling that Rose wasn't entirely sure what was going on.

"So, you, uh... write a blog?" Rose said, looking at John's computer. "Sherlock sees through everything and everyone in seconds, what's incredible, though, is how spectacularly ignorant he is about some things." Rose had made her voice sound all deep while she read John's blog.

"Yeah, that's my blog, it's about my roommate Sherlock, he's a consultant detective." John went into the kitchen to grab something to clean the blood off the boy.

"So?" Rose asked. "Just out of curiosity what's the date?"

"Uhh, June third, 2010." John was surprised that Rose didn't know the date, it was pretty important to know the date.

"Then why does this notebook say June 3rd, 1988?" Rose held up what looked like a really old sketch book.

"Let me see that." John grabbed the sketch book out of Rose's hand. "I'll look at this, take this and clean the boy up." John looked at the sketch book.

The book was worn out, with pictures practically spilling off the pages. John flipped through the book, as he got to the front the pictures started to look like they were by an adult, with dates going back as far as the 17th century. The very first page was the one that intrigued him, it had no picture, instead, in big handwriting someone had written:

Formerly property of:

Captain J. Harkness,

but given to:

Harry James Potter on the occasion of his birth.

John had to read the page twice, he couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. "Rose, what's this boy's name?"

"Harry something." Rose said wiping of the boy's forehead, and John could see the iconic scar sitting there innocently. "Why?"

"Because, I know him..."

 **Sorry about the two week wait, but what did you think? Love it, hate it, bored out of your mind? Please review!**


	3. Waking Up

**Sorry about the super long wait... I was super uninspired for this chapter, sorry if you don't like it :)**

 **nothing belongs to me.**

~#~

"I love you... my dearest boy." The pretty woman with red hair kissed him on the forehead, and made all of the pain go away. "I wish I could have been there..."

"You're going to be great, junior." The man with the glasses told him. "You're going to change the world." The man gave him a hug that filled him with warmth.

"You have to go now, sweetie, they're waiting for you." The pretty woman looked sad.

"I don't, I don't want to go." Harry's eyes watered at the thought of leaving these people who made him feel warm and loved and safe.

"I know, son, but these people are going to take great care of you, even though you won't be with us, besides I'm sure you'll have a great life." The man smiled at Harry with tears in his eyes.

"But, I don't want to..." Even as he said it Harry felt himself being dragged away from the caring people back to a world of cold and pain.

The man with big ears was standing in the corner of his room, (of course, Harry didn't know where 'his room' was) talking in a hushed voice to a man with greying brown hair.

Harry was very frightened of the big men in the corner, maybe they would know he was a freak, and hurt him like his uncle hurt him, or maybe they would realize he was a burden and take him back to his uncle.

Harry tried to stay really quiet so that they wouldn't know he was awake, but he was so scared that he involuntarily let out a whimper.

The man with the big ears appeared to hear him. He whispered something to the almost grey haired man and turned to face Harry. Harry tried to close his eyes super fast, but he caught eyes with the man for a fraction of a second so he knew the man knew he was awake.

"Harry?" The man said quietly.

He opened one eye. "Yes?"

The man walked up to his bed. "I'm the Doctor."

That made more sense obviously this man was here to cure him of his freakishness. "Is it going to hurt?" Harry asked the man.

"Is what going to hurt, Harry?" The man, well, the Doctor, looked very confused.

"You're here to cure me of my freakishness, right?" Harry's uncle had often brought doctors over to try and fix him, he knew he needed to be fixed, he just hoped that this one wasn't going to hurt.

"I'm not here to cure you of anything, Harry, I'm here to protect you." Harry hated it when people lied to him like this.

"I know, you're here to 'protect' me from my freakishness, can you just get it over with?"

"No, Harry, I'm here to protect you from your uncle, in fact we're not even in your uncle's house right now, we're in John and Sherlock's flat, and you are never going back to that horrible man's house."

"Really?" Harry had never left his uncle's house as far as he could remember, he was pretty happy to not be there. He knew that when 'the Doctor' realized how freaky he was, he would probably have to leave, but he decided to just go with it, maybe he would get some food for a change. "Then, can I get something to eat?"

"Oh, yeah, of course," said the greying man in the corner. "Sherlock!" He yelled, a younger man with wavy black hair walked into the room.

"I'm busy, John." He said, sounding exasperated. "You want me to get the boy something to eat, right?"

"Yes," said the man who was evidently called John. "How did you... Oh never mind, could you, please?"

"What, oh the food. Yeah, we're all out." Sherlock stated, before promptly walking out of the room.

John stormed out of the room muttering something about nasty experiments and out of food.

After John was gone Harry decided to make sure that the Doctor, wasn't going to send him away. "Um Mr. Doctor, sir, are you really going to keep me?"

The Doctor looked sad that Harry was even asking him that question. "Of course, I'm going to keep you, Harry, why else would I be taking care of you right now?"

"I don't know," Harry muttered. "But, what, what about when I do something freaky?"

The Doctor smiled. "Freaky is encouraged in my life." That made Harry smile.

~#~

The Doctor, Harry, and Rose, spent a week with Sherlock and John in their flat, it was the happiest Harry had ever felt, but eventually they had to go.

The Doctor really was strange, he had Harry go into a big blue Police Box, which was apparently his method of transportation, he called it the TARDIS. When Harry stepped into the Police Box, he found that it was actually huge on the inside, like ginormous with hundreds of rooms, and a pool! Harry didn't know how to swim, but still!

The Doctor was very nice, he let Harry design his own room to put in the TARDIS, it was an awesome room. Harry was still nervousness about being sent away so he was very careful not to do anything freaky, and he was very respectful to the Doctor, just like he had been taught to at school.

Harry was very excited to see what adventures the Doctor would take him on.


End file.
